


Podfic: Good Man by BrighteyedJill

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rating: NC17, Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes a minute to appreciate how fucking wrong this is. How black holes and time travel and universe-ending paradoxes always make things too damn complicated, because picking up his own father when he's an academy cadet and the same age as Jim should not even be an option. But it is. Had been. And Jim was never one to leave an inviting road unexplored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Good Man by BrighteyedJill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77053) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



> I recorded this podfic as a small gift for brighteyed_jill's fandom_stocking entry back in december 2012. I lost it temporarily because my NB broke down and I was only now able to get it back from my old harddrive. The cover was made by hyndara71 - thanks!

 

 **Title:** "Good Man"

 **Pairing:** George Kirk/Jim Kirk

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Length:** ca. 08:00 minutes

 **Summary:** Jim takes a minute to appreciate how fucking wrong this is. How black holes and time travel and universe-ending paradoxes always make things too damn complicated, because picking up his own father when he's an academy cadet and the same age as Jim should not even be an option. But it is. Had been. And Jim was never one to leave an inviting road unexplored.

 **Warnings:** Incest

 

Link to the original entry @ LJ with the **DOWNLOAD LINK & PASSWORD: **[HERE](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/70623.html)


End file.
